


Forever and Always

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy little story in which Sauli comforts Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is first story I've ever posted online, so please be gentle. :) I wrote it about twenty minutes ago because I couldn't sleep and was bored, so it's not my best work. That being said, I hope you still enjoy!

“What’s wrong, baby?” Sauli sleepily asked when he spotted Adam sneaking out of their bedroom. It was an ungodly hour, almost four A.M., and Adam almost never woke up in the middle of the night. Whenever he did, something was terribly wrong.

“Damn it,” Adam thought. He didn’t want to bother Sauli. “It’s nothing honey, go back to bed,” he whispered. “I’m fine.”

“Come here, I know you’re not,” he replied knowingly, outstretching his arms to his troubled lover.

“No really, babe. I’m just hungry,” Adam lied, hoping Sauli wouldn’t be able to read his face, like he always seems to be able to do, in the darkness of the room. He went over to the king bed they shared and kissed Sauli quickly and chastely on the cheek. “I’ll be back,” Adam said into Sauli’s ear, half-walking, half-running out the door.

“Addddaaammm,” Sauli groaned, dragging out his name, but he had already left.

Lugging himself into the kitchen, Adam sat down on the table and laid his head in his hands. He couldn’t let Sauli see him like this. Adam never just had a total breakdown, but today everything had all been getting to him. Little snide remarks and nasty comments thrown at him that just made him feel so small. So irrelevant. So unwanted. He knew, deep down, that maybe some of the things people said were untrue, but Adam wasn’t thinking clearly. He was thinking of himself again as that overweight, freckly, red haired teenager that no one wanted to be friends with. Old memories were flooding back to him as he sat there unmoving, just thinking, willing himself not to cry. He couldn’t. He then started to think of Sauli. Why would he even want Adam, anyway? All Adam was doing was making his life more difficult. Just then, the said man creeped around the corner, peering into the kitchen. His heart broke when he saw Adam looking so miserable and broken. Sneaking up behind him, Sauli placed his hands on Adam’s shoulder’s and whispered into his ear, “Boo!”

Adam jumped, almost knocking over the bowl next to him on the table. “Shit, Sauli, you scared me!”

“I know,” Sauli giggled, but then sobered when he looked into his lover’s eyes. “Baby...,” he said, searching for the right words to comfort his beautiful boyfriend.

“Hi,” Adam said shyly.

“Please tell me what’s wrong,” Sauli pleaded. He needed to make Adam feel better, to be that confident man he knows is in there.

“I don’t know,” Adam says quietly.

Sauli pulls him into a hug, kissing the back of Adam’s neck sweetly.  
“I think you do,” Sauli says, not challenging, just trying to pull the information out of Adam.

“It’s just,” Adam pauses, “I don’t know, it’s just, people say so much stuff about me. They call me fat, ugly...,” Adam trailed off. 

“Honey,” Sauli said, “You know none of that’s true, right?” Adam just looked down. “My love, I think they’re all just jealous of you. You’re beautiful, you’re sweet, you’re talented, you’re perfect, at least to me.”

Adam blushed. “You really think that?” Adam asked. His voice was still small, fragile.

“I really do,” Sauli smiled.

“Sometimes I worry I’m not good enough for you,” Adam admits. “I just make everything harder, the paparazzi, the press, you don’t have any privacy anymore.”

“Adam, yes we do. Sure, things are different than I’m used to, but I hadn’t ever been truly, deeply in love with anyone until I met you. You are my new life, Adam, and I love every second of it. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you either,” Adam smiled, kissing Sauli on the lips. There was nothing sexual about it, just a sweet, “I love you.” kiss.

“Come back to bed,” Sauli whispers pulling Adam’s hand, and he follows.

When the reached the bedroom, Sauli immediately goes to the nightstand by the bed, pulling out a large box. Yawning Adam furrows his brow in confusion.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“Something I should have done a while ago,” Sauli states, opening the larger box only to reveal a small jewelry box. “Adam, I’ve been waiting for the right moment to ask you this, and I guess now is that moment,” Sauli says lowering himself onto one knee, “I love you so much and I never want to lose you. I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Adam, my love, will you marry me?”

He was in a state of shock. Was this all just a crazy dream? “No,” Adam thought, “This is real,” he told himself.

“OhmygodofcourseIwillareyoucrazy?!” Adam blurted out as quickly as physically possible. Now it was Sauli’s turn to look confused. Seeing this, Adam slowed down. “Oh my god! Yes, yes, baby, I’ll marry you,” he all but screamed.

Slipping the ring on his finger, Sauli stood up and gave Adam a passionate kiss on the lips. “I love you,” Adam whispered.

“I love you, too, Adam. Forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go, my very first fanfic! How'd I do? Was it too fluffy or cliche? Please comment and let me know, be it good or bad. :) Thanks for reading! x


End file.
